The News
by mechislander
Summary: Something I thought about after finishing Code Geass R2. I hope my descriptions are accurate.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass or any part of Sunrise or CLAMP. All terms and characters used are Sunrise's and/or CLAMP's, unless they weren't mentioned in the Code Geass Media.

And now, without further ado, the news:

* * *

**EMPEROR LELOUCH ASSASSINATED**

**Tokyo, Japan- **Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th ruler of the Holy Empire of Britannia, was assassinated today while on his way to the execution of 597 war criminals, amongst them his brother, Schneizel el Britannia, and his sister, Nunnally vi Britannia.

The Emperor's assassin was dressed in the style of the terrorist, 'Zero', former leader of the terrorist group, the Order of the Black Knights. The assassin ran the Emperor through with a ceremonial Britannian sword, thought to be the same one the Emperor used during the Battle of Damocles. The Emperor appeared to whisper to the assassin, but what he said was not known. After the stabbing, the Emperor slid down his vehicle's ramp to where his sister was chained, where, as she claims, he breathed his last.

Emperor Lelouch, known alternately as 'The Emperor of Justice' and 'The Black Demon King', will forever be remembered in history. He was an enigmatic character, claiming the throne seemingly out of nowhere shortly after the end of the Second Battle of Japan, and the disappearance of Emperor Charles. At only eighteen years of age, Emperor Lelouch made radical and drastic changes to the Britannian social system, abolishing the nobility and freeing the Numbered Colonies.

However, Emperor Lelouch was truly his father's son, as seen during the Third Battle of Japan, where he infamously exploded the Sakuradite ore mines of Mt Fuji, and goaded Prince Schneizel to fire the Damocles fortress's FLEIA bombs, regardless of the casualties. While the Battle was a victory for Emperor Lelouch, one cannot help but wonder at what cost would he claim his victories.

Emperor Lelouch's past is still shrouded in mystery. Some claim that he was Zero himself, while others say that he was merely a member of the Black Knights. Whatever the case may be, it is a confirmed fact that he studied at the prestigious Ashford Academy in Japan, back when it was known as 'Area Eleven'.

Other rumours suggest that he was given a mysterious power, known as the 'Geass', by the Black Knights' second-in-command, CC. CC, who disappeared after the Third Battle of Japan, is just as enigmatic as the late Emperor was. Many other strange and fanciful rumours about Emperor Lelouch have also surfaced, ranging from outlandish to downright ridiculous.

Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was a man of extremes. He was both kind and cruel, and did a great many controversial things throughout his short reign as Emperor. He will always be remembered as the man who brought a change to Britannia, and some would say, the world. It is said that this was his dream-to create and destroy whole worlds.

* * *

**NUNNALLY VI BRITANNIA DECLARED 100TH EMPRESS OF BRITANNIA**

**Avalon, Britannia- **The younger sister of the late Emperor Lelouch has today been declared successor to the Britannian throne, side-stepping 86 other members of the Royal Family, including her elder brother, Prince Schneizel el Britannia.

Speaking today at a rare interview, the Empress-apparent said that she will be mending ties with Britannia's neighbours, as well as providing aid and assistance countries devastated by Britannia's former military actions, especially Japan.

"I cannot undo my brother's mistakes," the Empress-apparent said, in a statement to the media, "But I can improve on his successes, and make the World a better place; that is the least I can do." She added that she will not follow in her brother's footsteps, but instead take Britannia and the world into a new age of peace.

Empress-apparent Nunnally's former positions of office include being the former governor of Japan, as well as the opposing Empress under Prince Schneizel's ill-fated Damocles coup d'etat. She has created much controversy at choosing her brother's assassin, Zero, to be her Knight and personal aide. When asked who Zero really was, the Empress-apparent declined to comment, saying, "Wasn't this conference about my ascension to the throne? My choices and decisions remain my own, and I will not entertain any more questions about my personal life."

Empress-apparent Nunnally's masked bodyguard, going by the infamous name of 'Zero', as well as wearing Zero's uniform, has never taken off his mask ever since he assassinated the previous Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia. Unsubstantiated rumours persist about him, saying that he is Empress-apparent Nunnally's childhood friend, Suzaku Kururugi, former member of the elite Knights of Rounds.

* * *

**BLACK DEMON KING'S BODY STOLEN**

**Avalon, Britannia- **The body of the late Emperor Lelouch, better known as the 'Black Demon King' was stolen today, from the crypts of the Avalon Cathedral, in spite of guards stationed there to prevent such a thing from happening. The guards themselves are baffled as to how such a thing could have taken place.

"It's downright creepy, to say the least," said corporal Kale Irving, one of the guards. "Every entrance to the crypts was guarded, and none of us saw or heard anything! All we know is that when one of us went into the crypt itself-mind you, he didn't like that one bit-he found the casket empty on the floor, and the body, clothes and all, missing."

This news comes as a huge shock to Britannia, especially since it has taken place a day before Empress-apparent Nunnally's coronation. The Empress-apparent could not be reached for comment, and neither could her bodyguard, Zero. Head of the the Criminal Investigative Agency, Chief Inspector Jorval Higgins, has urged any member of the public with information on the crime to assist Newfoundland Yard with the case.

"We don't know who did this, and thus, we don't know who were dealing with," the Chief Inspector said, in a brief statement to the press. "It could be anyone- a rouge faction of the Black Knights, Emperor Lelouch loyalists, or who knows? Maybe even the half-legendary Order.

"Whoever it is, we urge the public to remain calm, and for God's sake, stop spreading ridiculous rumours."

* * *

**A/N: **Any more stories from me will depend on whether I have time, and what reviews this sory garners. Till the next time, see ya.


End file.
